lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:EllenTenshima/The Sky Reborn
The Monster Ape She was a smart child, back then. Not wise, certainly, but smart. She was young, back when she first discovered her power. She honed her skills in secrecy, keeping it from even her parents and sister. She had never heard of actual magic in her world, after all. The only records of magia her youthful body could find were false or fiction, and so she kept her strength from the world. She did obsessed over it, far beyond what most would call healthy. She relished over her magic. It was a part of her, it defined her. It was her uniqueness, in a world of mortal life. It made her different, like no other would. It damaged her. She made no friends, when she was young, not with such a twisted mindset. It was fine. She had family. She never thought she would meet something that could dodge lightning. Her Lightning. Not like this. Not from a gigantic ape that was leveling her city. Killed her family. She wasn't strong enough to revive them, then. Not yet, not even close. But there was no anger, no hatred, no sadness, no despair, no denial. Not even emotions. Emotions would only hinder any plans to slay the ape in front of her. Emotions would only hinder vengeance. Hinder its death. The monkey's reflexes were insane, she would give it that. Other than that, however, its movements were wild, its attacks basic and heavily telegraphed. It was an easy fight, technically. Not counting that it had already leveled her city. Not counting that it took her all the hours of the night to finally fell the beast. She simply picked an uncounterable (by a wild animal, anyway) tactic and stuck with it for 8 hours straight. There might have also been some stress from constantly dodging fists and beams that could kill her in one hit to strike with her Lightning at contact range for 8 hours. Not a lot. Just some. She chased the ape as it ran from her, the energies that shielded it from harm finally drained from her constant attacks. She continued unrelenting as its attacks got frantic in desperation. She never stopped as it got sluggish, succumbing to its injuries. It couldn't run from her. The Sky sees all within its world. Then it died and the ape's body got smaller and smaller, leaving behind the body of a small child, only some odd years older than her. She wanted to vaporise its flesh. Then turn its bones to ash. Then maybe atomize that ash. And possibly use nuclear fission to derive energy from those atoms. But no. She would have to study its body. Get stronger for it. It was her magus way. She dropped to her knees. Her emotions came back. She could feel again. She didn't want to feel. A man with a third eye whisked her away as she cried in her sleep. A/N: Sometimes people forget that Goku was originally sent to Earth to kill all the things. Space Invader She hadn’t grown much since she was taken in by Tien. A few years had past since the monkey attacked. Since then there wasn’t much that could really threaten tenuous group of martial artists, even if she wasn’t really one herself. Even the revival of the ‘great’ King Piccolo was dealt with quickly to their swift response, aided by her All Seeing Sky, without the chance to collect even one of the mystical dragon balls. She hadn’t even really needed to fight herself. The Masters and Students of both the Turtle and Crane styles had hastily formed an alliance against Piccolo, and that bond had stuck through the death of the Demon King. That tends to happen, when people are forced to fight together against the strongest enemy they had ever faced in their lives. Eventually, the son they (well, she knew) never knew Piccolo had appeared before us in peace. She didn’t really care why, so they left the kid on Kami’s Lookout regardless, within arms reach of the creator of the dragon balls. Yes, it sounds stupid, but the little green thing kept his word, so there. Then one day it all went wrong. Again. She quickly stood up from where she was sitting, glaring intensely at the horizon. “What’s wrong, Sky?” Tien asked, a little startled at her sudden movement. She had forgotten her name after she had passed out back when the monkey was killed, and so she took another one. “I think a spaceship just entered our atmosphere.” She said simply. Tien just nodded in response. This wasn’t much weirder than the whole Piccolo affair. “Get the others. I think it’s another monkey.” Now, Tien had to stifle a choke when he heard that. The monkey. Sky said it herself, King Piccolo was weaker than the monkey. And the one she killed was just a kid. As Sky and Tien approached the interloper, Tien became more sensitive to the monkey’s Ki, a skill that Sky had yet to learn, being more reliant and effective with her other abilities. ‘We are all going to die.’ Was the thought of the man with a third eye. Raditz: The talking “Now!” bellowed the human monkey. “The namek. I can see that you are nearly 400.” Is that Piccolo’s race? It wasn’t as if they really believed that Piccolo was an actual demon, given that the world’s god looked like an older version of Piccolo. They still firmly believed there was a story there, but Kami and Piccolo refused to tell it. “And the pale ones, you are sitting at around 200? Fine.” Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, Krillin and Chiaotzu? They were all tense. Really tense. Sky didn’t know what they were feeling with their Ki sense, since she did not actually have it herself. Was the person in front of them that strong? “But you, girl.” The five actually flinched. Was the monkey really that strong? Sky had nothing to flinch at, without Ki sense. “The scouter says you are a 3. You can’t be a 3, not at the speed you fly at.” Ah, they must be imagining the monkey’s power if he transforms into a giant weremonkey. She would be the first to admit that it would have been really problematic, if he did. “Ki?” Sky started. “Is that what you people call it? It’s called Power Levels in the organization I work for.” Sky nodded in understanding, and gave her answer. “It’s sorcery.” “Sorcery.” Was the unamused reply. “Yeah. You know, magic, mysticism, wicca?” “Even the energies of magic would have allowed the scouter to generate an estimate.” Sky shrugged. “It’s a new kind of energy?” The monkey shook his head. “Never mind. That does not matter. Tell me, have you ever fought a giant monkey this planet of yours?” And all of a sudden, her bloodlust spiked. Even Raditz could feel it. Had to respond to it by steeling his nerves. He wasn’t happy about it. “We have indeed.” She responded in cold monotone. “Ah. Mind telling me his fate?” “I poked him to death and cooked his corpse on a pit as offering to the dead souls it left in its wake.” “It’s true.” Tien added. The monkey glared at him. “''He'' had a name. He was Kakarot. We are Saiyans.” “And what would be your name?” Sky continued. “Raditz.” “And what have you come to this planet for, Raditz?” “Oh, Kakarot was supposed to have finished genociding your planet by now,” Krillin and Chiaotzu eeped. “so I came to check on his progress, and all I discovered is that my brother’s dead.” Sky tilted her head. Everyone else tensed harder. “Not that I really cared or anything. He was sent here as a baby. I hardly know him.” “He was sent to genocide planets as a baby?” “Yes. The organization I work for deals with the trading of planets, you see. The Planet Trade Organization. PTO.” “That was not really what I was asking, but okay.” “You know, this means I am going to have to try and kill you guys now, right?” The five dropped their balls and retreated to discuss battle plans. “I don’t know, I would love to talk more with the brother of the kid I killed for taking everything I loved away from me.” “Nah. That sounds really awkward.” Raditz ground out, not really bothering to get into battle stance. But Sky? She did. A/N: The Rad don't get enough screen time. Raditz: The Raddening "Could you take this less seriously, please?" Raditz grunted as he deftly evaded the rain of Lightning that came out of Sky's palm. It was like the damnable giant monkey again, except worse. "I dunno, can i call you The Rad?" Sky bristled as she switched to long ranged close combat by Conducting the force of her right hook into Raditz's cheek. "Sure." Said The Rad as the punch did absolutely jackshit and merely made a temporary shape of a fist in his left cheek. Sky stopped the onslaught. "Really?" She asked, her left hand resting on her waist. "Yeah? It doesn't really matter, anyway." Raditz answered as he rubbed his cheek. "How strong are those bolts of yours, anyway? They're seriously slow." Sky bristled. Lightning. Slow. Monsters, the lot of them. "Probably planet busters." Raditz stared at Sky for a bit. Sky stared back. "And... you can use whatever you did to your punch on them?" "How else am i supposed to hit people like you?" "I take it back. I take it all back. Please continue taking this less seriously. Crazy overpowered magicians." "You fought magicians before?" "No, but if you are indicative of anything i sorely hope i never have to. I think i have to call back and tell them to send the elite forces if they want this piece of rock." Sky choked. "You okay, girl?" "Not really. I'm more or less the strongest mage on this planet. The magicians here are usually street level." "What the heck is street level?" Raditz questioned. "You know, destroy roads, maybe break some small buildings. Weak stuff." Sky answered. "... Right. Sorry, back where i came from most of us could break your moon while were still kids. Why aren't you the ruler of this planet again?" "I was training for when more of you showed up." Sky said, implying that she had considered being the ruler of the planet. "And then you found out that we are a galaxies spanning organization that are in the business of planet trading." Raditz continued sagely. "So, how much time do you think i can buy if i kill you?" "Oh, i don't know, normally you would be able to get quite a few years since they do check the database every once in a while. But i do have a friend-" "''PRINCE!!" ''Vegeta screamed over the scouter radio for all to hear. "-listening in right now, so maybe a year?" "Prince?" Sky asked. "Oh yeah, i never did tell you did i? The PTO annexed my planet and enslaved my race a loooong time ago. Then a decade or so back it mysteriously blew up and only me, the Prince and his bodyguard are left." "Shit." "Shit's the word." "So you know who did it?" Raditz gave Sky the look. "It was pretty obvious. We just pretend to be stupid since we like living a lot. The dicks back at base buy it too. Speciests, the lot of them." "Want help taking revenge?" There were soft mutterings for a while as The Rad turned his back on Sky and the three Saiyans obviously discussed the issue over the scouter radio. And, finally, The Rad turned back, with a thumbs up. "Radical. They'll be coming in 6 months, to see how well you guys do." A/N: Alternate Ending "So, how much time do you think i can buy if i kill you?" "Oh, i don't know, normally you would be able to get quite a few years since they do check the database every once in a while. But i do have a friend-" "'PRINCE!!" '''Vegeta screamed over the scouter radio for all to hear. "-listening in right now, so maybe a year?" '"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!!" 'Piccolo screamed as he burst out of hiding while firing his lazors. '"HAH!!" 'Raditz shouted as he sidestepped the significantly faster than lightning special beam cannon. '"FORK!!" 'Sky shouted as she Forked the special beam cannon. '"ARG!!" '''Raditz screamed as he was perforated by 64 special beam cannons. And then The Rad was The Ded.